Promesas Inclumplidas
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock pensó que tendría a su hermano de su parte para siempre, pero cuando cumplió los 16 y fue a presentarle a su novio John a sus padres se dio cuenta que Mycroft jamás había estado con él.


**No tengo internet las 24h y estoy algo trastornada. ¡Espero que os guste este fic! Y que me perdonéis las erratas.**

* * *

**Promesas incumplidas**

Había estado lloviendo durante dos días seguidos y Sherlock había tenido prohibido salir de casa. A pesar de que tenía 12 años, su madre le había dicho que si volvía a coger una neumonía a causa de salir con la lluvia le mandaría a un internado del que no podría salir. Así que nada más que paró de llover, Sherlock salió corriendo al jardín.

Su madre había salido a la ciudad de compras y su padre estaba trabajando así que él se encontraba solo con Mycroft, y como su hermano mayor estaba estudiando es como si estuviera solo.

Se fue a la parte trasera invernadero y quitó la madera que tapaba un agujero en el suelo. Allí había logrado cultivar gusanos y lombrices para dárselas de comer al ruiseñor que quería criar. Su hermano le había dicho que en cuanto tuviera más de 50 iría con él a capturar al pájaro así que empezó a contarlos.

—¡63! —exclamó victorioso —. Mycroft no se podrá negar ahora…

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa. Dejó los zapatos llenos de barro sobre los escalones de la entrada y subió hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor, abrió la puerta sin llamar mientras gritaba entusiasmado.

—¡Mycroft ya teng…! —exclamó.

—¡SHERLOCK! —gritó Mycroft horrorizado.

El menor de los Holmes se fijó unos segundos en su hermano mayor antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Estaba frente al ordenador viendo algún video de contenido sexual (dedujo por los sonidos), con los pantalones por debajo de los muslos y la mano derecha rodeando su erección.

Se dio media vuelta y fue corriendo hasta su habitación donde se encerró. Se sentó en la cama y miró alarmado al suelo.

Esa noche, no acudió a cenar y por mucho que su hermano llamó a la puerta diciéndole que podía explicárselo Sherlock no le abrió.

Durante tres días, Sherlock no habló con nadie. Por suerte, su madre seguía en casa y era obvio que Mycroft no iba a sacar el tema estando ella allí así que era de agradecer. Durante las noches, estaba intranquilo, con el estómago revuelto.

Y no porque hubiera pillado a su hermano masturbarse, eso era lo de menos, era lo que estaba viendo cuando lo hacía y…

Una semana después, el mismo decidió abordar el tema. Sobre las tres de la mañana, entró sigilosamente al cuarto de Mycroft y abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

—Mycroft… —llamó en voz baja.

El pelirrojo apretó los ojos y giró por el colchón.

—Por Dios apaga la luz… —gruñó.

—No… Quiero hablar contigo —susurró Sherlock.

Cerró la puerta y fue hasta la cama de Mycroft. Donde se sentó.

—Mycroft… Despierta, venga.

El nombrado se giró y entre abrió los ojos para poder mirar el reloj.

—Sherlock, son las… Tres de la mañana —murmuró bostezando —. ¿No puedes esperar?

—No voy a hablar de este tema si existe una posibilidad de que mamá se entere, así que no voy a esperar…

Mycroft apretó los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, luego le miró.

—Así que vamos a hablar de lo del otro día…

Sherlock asintió. Mycroft se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró.

—Antes de nada quiero que sepas que…

Sherlock alzó una mano para que se callara.

—No quiero que me hables de lo normal que es masturbarse. Ni de lo gratificante, ni de nada… —murmuró.

Mycroft bufó.

—¿Entonces para que me despiertas?

Sherlock se sonrojó levemente y miró a las sábanas.

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿A santo de qué viene esa pregunta…? —preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido.

—El video que estabas viendo… Se escuchaban los gritos de satisfacción de dos hombres…

Mycroft se quedó congelado unos segundos, luego suspiró.

—Sí Sherlock —acabó confesando —. Me gustan los chicos.

El aspirante a detective asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Mamá no lo aprueba…

—Es por eso que no lo sabe —le respondió Mycroft —. Y espero que tú no se lo cuentes…

—Tranquilo, no pensaba decírselo —dijo Sherlock muy serio.

Mycroft suspiró aliviado y luego se frotó las sienes.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces? Me hubieras despertado si fueras a chantajearme pero has dicho que no se lo vas a decir así… ¿Qué dudas tienes respecto a lo que viste…? ¿Te molestó?

—Mycroft —dijo Sherlock claramente antes de alzar los ojos hasta su hermano —. ¿Qué pasa si yo también soy gay?

Mycroft alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Perdona, ¿me estás diciendo que…?

—Hay un chico en mi clase… —interrumpió Sherlock —. Se llama John, llegó nuevo este curso y… Es mi amigo. Bueno. Es el único que no me insulta, pasamos todos los recreos juntos y se muestra muy interesado en todas mis deducciones. Me gusta estar con él.

—Eso no significa que seas gay Sherlock —le dijo Mycroft —. Solo es tu amigo.

—Me gustaría estar siempre con él… De mayores, viviendo juntos… Y haciendo cosas... —susurró muerto de vergüenza.

—¿Insinúas que has soñado que te acostabas con él? —preguntó Mycroft divertido.

—¡No! —exclamó Sherlock ofendido —. Pero… Me gustaría besarle... Tiene unos labios bonitos y me gustaría saber a qué saben… ¿Significa que soy gay…?

Mycroft suspiró y le pasó la mano por los rizos hasta llegar al rostro para levantárselo.

—Aún eres pequeño para saberlo pero si, puede que seas gay… Y no es algo malo, es igual que gustarte una chica…

—Pero si tú eres gay y yo también… Mamá nos va a odiar…

—Mamá tendrá que aceptarlo algún día Sherlock…

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Bueno, nos tenemos el uno al otro… Nos llevamos mal pero…

—Se lo diré a mamá cuando tenga 16 años —dijo con firmeza —. Si John siente lo mismo y accede a salir conmigo se lo diré. ¿Tú también se lo dirás?

—¿Quieres que matemos a mamá de un infarto?

—Dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas… —recordó Sherlock.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, luego se tumbó.

—Vete a dormir —pidió apagando la luz —. Es tardísimo —dijo tapándose.

Sherlock sonrió en la oscuridad, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de su hermano. No temía a sus padres pero en caso de que se enfadaran, tenía el apoyo de su hermano mayor y eso era jugar con una muy buena carta.

Durante los próximos años, Sherlock y Mycroft no volvieron a sacar el tema sobre aquella confesión. El joven detective se convirtió en un chico huraño, que no salía de su habitación a no ser que fuera para ir a clase. Allí, la amistad con John fue evolucionando hasta que con 15 años el rubio le besó. Despejando todas las dudas del detective. Era gay y estaba completamente enamorado de John Watson.

El 6 de Enero, el día que cumplía 16 años, Sherlock invitó a John a su cumpleaños, temeroso por su familia pero contando con el apoyo de Mycroft no había ningún problema.

Cuando llegó después de clase, escuchó ruido de la sala contigua al salón, así que Sherlock fue hasta allí llevando a John consigo. Su padre estaba al lado de la chimenea, bebiendo de una copa de coñac hablando tranquilamente con Mycroft. Su madre, estaba sentada en una de las butacas bebiendo vino mientras hablaba con una muchacha que Sherlock no conocía.

—¡Sherlock, hijo! —dijo su madre sonriendo —. Ven, te voy a presentar a Elizabeth

—¿Quién es Elizabeth? —preguntó acercándose hacia ella mientras la miraba fijamente.

La chica se levantó y tendió elegantemente su mano derecha hacia el joven.

—Encantada Sherlock —sonrió —. Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Sherlock la miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en el anillo que había en su mano derecha.

—La prometida de Mycroft, ¿no? —preguntó estrechándole la mano mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

—Algún día Sherlock, tú también traerás a casa a tu prometida y serás un hombre de provecho como Mycroft —dijo el señor Holmes.

—Eso jamás pasará, padre —murmuró Sherlock, se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala agarrando a John por la mano.

Salieron de casa, cruzaron el jardín y salieron a la calle, pusieron rumbo a un parque cercano y cuando llegaron se encerraron en la casita que había en el centro. Sherlock se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

John se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Estoy aquí contigo, ¿lo sabes? —susurró.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente, abrió sus brazos y se aferró a John como si su vida dependiera de ello. John respondió al abrazo, acariciándole la espalda para calmarle un poco.

—John —dijo la voz de Mycroft —. Sal, necesito hablar con mi hermano.

John se dio la vuelta y miró a Mycroft, se levantó para irse pero Sherlock le aferró la mano con fuerza y tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado.

—Todo lo que me digas lo puede oír John —le dijo Sherlock.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a una altura razonable.

—Creí que se lo ibas a decir —susurró Sherlock.

—Nunca prometí eso —le dijo Mycroft —. Esa chica es la hija de un amigo de papá, fue él quien me la presentó hace meses. Si hubieras estado más atento a lo que pasaba en casa te hubieras dado cuenta de que estábamos saliendo juntos.

—¿Y vas a casarte por conveniencias? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Sí —respondió Mycroft dejando a John sorprendido —. Nuestro matrimonio será bueno para la empresa, para la reputación de papá.

—¡Pero te gustan los rabos Mycroft! —gritó Sherlock.

—Sherlock, esas no son las formas —susurró John apretándole la mano.

Mycroft entró de rodillas en la casa y aferró a su hermano del jersey.

—Y eso es algo que jamás deberán de saber. Tú si quieres destroza tu vida confesándolo pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ello. Tengo que tener una reputación y siendo maricón no la voy a tener. Estoy eligiendo casarme con una mujer, y cuando papá y mamá ya no estén haré lo que me plazca.

Sherlock apretó los puños, intentando reprimir la ira que sentía. Incluso John tenía ganas de pegarle.

—Frente a nuestros padres —le dijo Mycroft —. Deberías de comportarte como un hombre decente. Heterosexual y….

Sherlock no aguantó más y le escupió en la cara, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

—Por mucho que papá y mamá no lo acepten, no pienso avergonzarme ni a ocultar lo que soy Mycroft. No voy a ser tan rastrero como tú —le dijo saliendo de la casita.

John le siguió, reprimiendo sus ganas de escupirle a Mycroft, que se había quedado paralizado antes las palabras de su hermano.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó John siguiéndole.

—A mi casa —respondió este aferrándole la mano.

—Creí que no ibas a entrar —susurró.

—Voy a entrar, le voy a decir lo que soy. Lo orgulloso que estoy de ello y vamos a subir a mi habitación.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó el rubio.

—Recuerda querido John, que hoy es mi cumpleaños así que… —comenzó a decir antes de acerca sus labios a su oído —. Vamos a follar como animales.

John se sonrojó aunque sonreía.

—Muy buena celebración por tus 16 cumpleaños Sherlock. Muy, muy buena… —comentó sonriente.

Entraron de nuevo a la casa y se dirigieron directamente a la salita. Estaban en la misma posición. La señora Holmes sentada en una butaca charlando con Elizabeth y el señor Holmes se encontraba mirando las llamas.

—Hijo —dijo la mujer sonriendo y acercándose a él —. Te has ido tan deprisa que no nos dio tiempo a darte tu regalo.

—Además, no nos presentaste a tu amigo John —dijo el hombre.

—No es mi amigo —dijo Sherlock —. Es mi novio —aclaró ante la mirada confundida de su madre.

El señor Holmes abrió los ojos de par en par y se dio la vuelta de pronto. Examinaba a Sherlock de arriba abajo y luego examinó a John. Luego, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, empujando ligeramente a su mujer que estaba en shock.

Sherlock cerró los ojos esperando un bofetón, y John se puso frente a él.

—No dejaré que le toque —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el señor Holmes.

—Aunque sea su hijo no tiene derecho a tocarle simplemente porque esté enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo. Le protegeré con uñas y dientes si es necesario. Pero no le va a tocar.

El hombre miró sorprendido al rubio. Le miraba fijamente y sin parpadear, intentando tapar cuanto podía el cuerpo de Sherlock pese a que este era más alto que el. Vio como alzaba un poco los puños, como si estuviera dispuesto a pelear.

—Richard —susurró la mujer —. Yo… Déjalo.

El hombre seguía contemplando a John. Estaba furioso y concentraba toda su ira en sus puños apretados pero los bajó.

—¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? —preguntó.

—John Hamish Watson —respondió este con firmeza.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer en esta vida señor Watson?

—Seré médico en el ejército británico señor.

—El ejército no acepta a maricones.

John sonrió de medio lado.

—Seré tan bueno que me aceptarán sea lo que sea.

—¿Por qué mi hijo? —preguntó el hombre ofendido —. Un Holmes nunca…

—¿Nunca ha sido un invertido? —preguntó John divertido —. Déjame que le diga señor Holmes que su hijo es tal y como usted lo ha criado. Su razonamiento es implacable, su capacidad de observación es brillante y será el mejor hombre que el mundo a conocido. Su orientación sexual nada tiene que ver con las profesiones que le depara el futuro así que respete su opinión. Sherlock no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo él pero mucho más feliz.

Richard miró a John y luego a su hijo. Este estaba cabizbajo pero apretaba la mano de John con fuerza.

—Sherlock —dijo Richard en voz alta.

El adolescente elevó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿Sí, padre? —preguntó.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de que estás equivocado —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a quedarse mirando el fuego.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y tiró suavemente de la mano de John escaleras arriba.

—Nunca me van a aceptar —dijo.

—MI madre te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ya la conoces, está encantada contigo —comentó John agarrándole de la cintura.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias John, en serio. De no ser por ti me hubiera pegado y… —murmuró mientras entraba en su habitación.

—Shh… —susurró el rubio —. Calla y dime donde está el sexo salvaje que me prometiste…

Sherlock alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero cerró la puerta con pestillo y empujó a John suavemente a la cama.

—Prepárate para que te oiga todo el vecindario John —dijo Sherlock mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre el futuro médico.

El rubio rió y lo atrajo hacia él tirándole de la camiseta.

—Menos cháchara y más quitar la ropa —le dijo antes de comenzar a besarle.

Sherlock rió contra sus labios y respondió al beso. No necesitaba a Mycroft. Con John estaría bien. Siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Disfrutarlo con salud y dejadme comentarios diciéndome que os pareció. Un comentario alegra el día.**


End file.
